callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder/Transcript
Briefing Foley: Baker Company, listen up. This is the big one. Operation Overlord: the air and seaborne invasion of Normandy. On H-hour D-Day, seaborne infantry will attack five beaches codenamed Utah, Omaha, Gold, Juno, and Sword here on the coast of Normandy. Utah and Omaha beaches will be attacked by three of our infantry divisions. At the same time, two British and one Canadian division will hit Gold, Juno, and Sword beaches. The airborne will be landing six hours before H-hour, before the air and naval bombardments. The British 6th Airborne Division will be landing here, at the same time the 101st and the 82nd Airborne will be landing in these areas. The Douve River estuary here divides Utah and Omaha Beach. The mission of the 101st is to capture the Douve River crossings linking Utah and Omaha Beach, and to protect the flanks of Utah Beach. This road here is the main highway that connects the entire Cotentin Peninsula. The Germans have troop concentrations in this region. When these troops are mobilized into a counter-attack on the beaches, they'll have to move along this road. The 101st is going to make sure this doesn't happen. Baker Company, that's us, has been assigned this causeway here. The pathfinders like Private Martin will be dropped ahead of the main force and plant beacons on the ground to mark the landing zones. However, there is no telling what will happen once we're on the ground, so I want all of you to learn the objectives of every unit in both the 101st and 82nd. I also want you to study these maps and photographs until you've memorized them. We'll be landing behind the Atlantic Wall, between several German garrisons. We can't expect to be relieved until several hours after H-hour. This is what we've been training for. Good luck. Preloader An entry in Pvt. Martin's diary: June 5, 1944 - 1800 Hours Greenham Common, England In about three hours, I will be in Normandy. As one of the pathfinders for my unit, I'll be landing ahead of the main airborne force. The pathfinders land before the main force and place beacons on the landing fields, to guide the rest of the pilots and paratroopers in. The brass are sending the airborne in first, in the early hours of the morning, to protect the flanks of Utah beach. At first light, the main force of the invasion will hit the beaches. For weeks, the entire invasion force, more than 175,000 men, has been cooped up and forbidden contract with anyone outside, with nothing to do but memorize maps and battle plans. We're all quite eager to be in France. A few hours ago, General Eisenhower paid us a visit. If we pull all this off, the Germans are in for one hell of a surprise. Pathfinder Outskirts of Ste. Mère Eglise, France JUNE 5, 1944 2330 hrs Martin parachutes to the ground and shoots a German urinating on a tree. He proceeds to find Heath's body and pick up his legbag. After, he kills two Germans in a bunker to the southwest and plants his radio beacon, triggering a wave of paratroopers. American Paratrooper 1: Move out! Secure the perimeter! American Paratrooper 2: You guys, over here! By the wall! Defensive positions, get down! MG-42 opens fire on paratroopers. The paratroopers kill him and move through the houses. Foley: Everybody move! Come on! Martin and the rest of the paratroopers get into the trench and the level ends.